


I'll Wait

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Series: Love Again [1]
Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wheeljack x Arcee story somewhat insipired by an OTP prompt.  Arcee lets something slip after Wheeljack gets hurt.  Also includes mentions of Arcee/Cliffjumper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Somewhere in between Plus One and Thirst

"Wheeljack, do you need any back up?", Arcee asked over the comm.

"No, I got this", Wheeljack replied before he charged at the Insecticon with swords drawn.  
Unfortunately for Wheeljack the Insecticon turned out to be more than he could handle. He eventually found himself beaten up on the ground, leaking energon. 

Just the Insecticon was about to deliver a finishing blow, he was suddenly hit by a few blaster shots. One shot managed to hit a vitual area and the Insecticon went down.  
Arcee put her weapon away and ran over to Wheeljack. She kneed down beside the Wrecker and called out his name, "Wheeljack!"

Wheeljack looked at Arcee and said "Don't worry about me...I've had worst."

"We need to get you to Ratchet" Arcee said.

"It's alright...I can walk it off", Wheeljack said as he tried to get up. But then he passed out.

When Wheeljack opened his optics and found himself back at base.  
"You should consider yourself lucky Arcee found you when she did" Ratchet said to him. It was times like this that would make Ratchet wonder how Wheeljack survived on his own for so long as reckless as the Wrecker was. "Anyway, you're going to alright, but you need to rest for a while. So no hot dogging until you've fully recovered."

"Yes Dr. Sunshine", Wheeljack said a little sarcastically, which made Ratchet glare at him and Wheeljack just gave him an innocent "what?" expression. As Ratchet shook his head giving a frustrated sigh, Arcee approached the two mechs.

"Looks like you're gonna be okay", she said.

"It takes a lot more than that to take a Wrecker down", Wheeljack replied smirking. "But anyway thanks for the save."

"Just don't do that again", Arcee said "That last time someone I cared about thought they could take on cons on their own-" then she cut herself off mid-sentence realizing what she said.

Ratchet took that as his cue to leave. "I just remembered...I need to tell Optimus about my progress on the, um, thing and stuff" Ratchet mumbled and then walked away.

Wheeljack wasn't sure how to respond at first. Though he was a little glad to hear that she cared about him. Especially since recently he found himself feeling attracted to her. Then he remembered what he had heard about what happened to Cliffjumper, so he was starting to feel a little bad for making Arcee worry. "Sorry..." was all he could get out.

Arcee was felt a little embarrassed over her slip. While it was true that she cared about Wheeljack, but what she afraid of admitting that she had developed feelings for him. Feelings she hadn't felt since Cliffjumper.... She wasn't so sure if she was ready yet to give her spark to another, especially with a war going on. While she didn't want to go through that pain again, what happened reminded her that she would still would go through that again if something happened to Wheeljack, regardless if she told him or not.

"Well...what matters is that you're alright...." she said after hearing his apology. Wheeljack sat up.

"Wheeljack, you're suppose to-" she started to say, but she stopped once the Wrecker pulled her into a hug. This took the fembot by surprise.

Wheeljack knew he could never replace Cliffjumper, but he did want Arcee to give him a chance. But he wasn't really sure how to tell her. Besides he always preferred action over words anyway.

"Wheeljack..." she started, but didn't know how to finish her sentence. She wasn't sure if wanted this to happen, but she didn't want to push him away either.

"I know. You don't need to say anything" Wheeljack said. "But if I have to wait I can do that"

Arcee returned the hug and closed her optics. "Thank you..."

They held each other for a little bit until they heard someone coming. They let go just before Bulkhead entered.

"Hey Jackie, I heard you took quite a beating, you okay?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm fine now" said Wheeljack. "Beside you know nothing can keep me down for long." he added smirking.

"Ain't that the truth", Bulkhead said with a smile.

"Well, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in now" Arcee said. "Night guys"

"Night Cee" Bulkhead said.

"Night" Wheeljack added as he watched her leave. 

Bulkhead noticed the look on Wheeljack's face as he watched Arcee walk away. Bulkhead smirked a little. 'Looks like Miko was right about those two' , he thought.


End file.
